


A cracked emotion.

by b0uchards



Category: Drama - Fandom, cracks - Fandom, cracks movie, eva green - Fandom, juno temple - Fandom, movie - Fandom, period drama - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Drama, F/F, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0uchards/pseuds/b0uchards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has emotions and yet some are best off hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cracked emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't do these characters of the movie justice, I apologise now. I am so in love with the plot because it's so enticing and interesting that I couldn't resist in writing something inspired by it. I love Miss G's character and how complicated her story is, so I thought I'd write something of my own to explain and describe her emotions and why she is feeling the way she is, etc.

Her eyes scanned the hall, her focus adjusting on every face until seeing one; Fiamma Coronna. The Spanish girl was everything Miss G seemed to want to cherish. She had a tanned complexion, a beautiful face with wide eyes and plump, pink lips and an innocence that would easily be admired by a saint. It was the type of Innocence that Miss G, herself, aspired to take. It was a feeling that she had barely experienced this unexpected, spontaneous care that she held towards the youthful, attractive Spanish girl and it seemed to be an emotion that would never easily rub away.  
The enigmatic teacher found herself blinking once, as if not wanting to appear as if she was solely staring at the new addition to her diving team. But, at the same time, her focus never did attempt to avert elsewhere, lingering in the one spot, directly over towards Fiamma. 

The young girl had clearly noticed her, glancing over with the faintest of frowns on her face, but she did smile, which only made Miss G smile too. Perhaps she was smiling a little too much, though, the older woman’s face seeming to hold this permanent expression of awe and pride which Fiamma seemed to turn her head at, as if she wanted to block the woman out so that she could focus on the conversation Di Radfield had earlier initiated regarding what she wanted from the next diving lesson.  
Di was the team captain, had once been Miss G’s saviour. An admirable, enthusiastic young woman who seemed to hang endlessly onto each and every word the raven haired female spoke. Miss G held pride towards Radfield, but not affection. Di was more of a friend, a shoulder to cry on, the person in which she enjoyed to talk about her many adventures with, but not anything more than that. She wasn’t Fiamma. 

As Fiamma had turned to focus on the blonde team captain, however, Radfield did stop, having noticed the glances being passed from both the Spanish girl and the teacher. She made a gesture with her hand, directing it towards Poppy in order to indicate for her to proceed with what she was saying and merely turned her gaze over to Miss G, a look of curiosity pasting over her features. The older female noticed, quickly and rather abruptly turning her focus away from her student as if she was hiding something and merely proceeded with setting a table, willing herself not to look up. 

However, Radfield stood, smoothing down the front of her dress before approaching where Miss G was standing and when clearing her throat, smiled as the teacher glanced up, indicating that she was well aware of her presence. “Can I help you, Radfield?” She questioned, returning to the state in which she normally expressed herself in, not the confused mess she seemed to get herself into wherever Fiamma was concerned. 

Di nodded her head, as if actually having a reason for approaching her teacher, so she thought quickly in an attempt to make up something reasonable and when satisfied, pasted a smile across her curious features. “I was wondering if we could schedule an extra lesson this afternoon.” 

Miss G watched her, as if pondering on such thought and after a minutes hesitation found it easier to nod, agreeing with such suggestion. After all, it was what she enjoyed best and an excuse to see Fiamma again would never go amiss. And so now, with such thought present in her mind, she did manage to smile, patting the younger blonde female on the shoulders as if commending what she had said. “Very well, Radfield. Round the girls up at 2pm sharp by the lake. I’ll follow on shortly afterwards.”


End file.
